1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blood coagulating apparatus which is used for stopping bleeding in a surgical operation or the like and, more particularly, to a blood coagulating apparatus for stopping bleeding by heating the bleeding portion while producing an electric discharge on that portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blood coagulating apparatuses for stopping bleeding by irradiating the bleeding portion with a laser beam or by using an electrosurgical apparatus which utilizes a high-frequency power are conventionally known.
In the former case, the system of the structure of the apparatus is complicated and the price of the apparatus is inconveniently high.
In the latter case, an electrosurgical apparatus such as an electric scalpel is provided with a handpiece equipped with an active electrode, and a patient plate which is connected to a living body in contact therewith. In cutting the portion being operated, the active electrode of the handpiece is brought into contact therewith for establishing electrical conduction and concentratedly heating that portion. When the blood is coagulated by such an electrosurgical apparatus, the active electrode of the handpiece is replaced with a spatula or the like so as to stop bleeding by heating in place of cutting the portion.
As a method of coagulating blood by such an electrosurgical apparatus, what is called spray coagulation has recently been used. This is a method of stopping bleeding by heating the bleeding portion by the arc discharge produced by the dielectric breakdown of the air between the living body and the active electrode which is produced by applying a high voltage such as 5 to 8 kV between the living body and the active electrode in a non-contacting state. According to the spray coagulation, since hemostatis is possible in the state in which the active electrode and the living tissue are not in contact with each other, it is possible to stop bleeding without a fear of cohesion between the active electrode and the tissue.
Although the spray coagulation method using an electrosurgical apparatus which utilizes a high-frequency power is advantageous in that hemostatis of the living body is possible in a non-contacting state, the position and the conditions at and under which an arc discharge is produced are influenced by contingency, which makes it difficult to constantly form a uniform coagulation spot, thereby making a stable hemostatic operation impossible.